kingdom_corps_encyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Player Vs Player: Assault Tournament
The Player Vs Player: Assault Tournament (often dubbed as PVPA or PVP:A) is a Kingdom Corps community organized event. It is organised and planned in the appropriate LINE chats. Feel free to pitch in your ideas or suggestions in the comment section and we will make sure it will be taken into consideration. If you're interested in joining the tournament, please read the following rules and guidelines. Once you have read and understand the rules, please submit your entry application. You'll be notified on when is the next available tournament. Tournament Entry Form Dateline for the latest tournament: 12 November 2014 Tournament Rules & Guidelines The following are a summary the tournament's rules and guidelines. Duration Tournaments are held during the final weeks before world ends. Group winners will be the participants with the highest scores at the end of the tournament group stage, regardless of how many battles participants are able to complete. Tournament Classes *Flyweight: 100k - 200k TOTAL UNIT PWR *Featherweight: 300k - 400k TOTAL UNIT PWR *Lightweight: 500k - 600k TOTAL UNIT PWR *Mediumweight: 700k - 800k TOTAL UNIT PWR *Heavyweight: 900k - 1m TOTAL UNIT PWR *Superheavyweight: 1.1m+ TOTAL UNIT PWR Tournament Weight Each tournament is given a designated weight class which remains constant for all matches throughout the duration of the tournament. Tournament Location Each tournament will be located in a designated area on the kc map where entrants forts can be easily connected and deploy times kept to a minimum. Tournament location will be announced in advance and entrants will be expected to trail to the location with their battle fort and prep their fort in good time. The location will always be a neutral location away from any in game activity. A temporary 'Tournament Guild' will also be created to help participants jump to the designated area if needed. Requirements Easily accessible fort for the tournament. Fort must have Level 10 WPN Shop and Level 10 ARM Shop. Your FORT needs to be level 3 with an expanded area. Your SHOPS MUST BE BUILT IN THE FIRST / LEFT HAND AREA. This is so your fort location and shop levels can be verified by screenshot and sent to the referee. You will also need to have enough inns to hold your troops. Must be on LINE Chat App and be able to take screenshots on device. Battle Fort Building * Fort Level 3 At Tournament Location** * Weapon Shop Level 10** * Armor Shop Level 10** * Weapon & Armor Shops Built In First Area** * Enough Inns To House Troops * Altars To Speed Up Troop Time * Stables To Speed Up Deploy Times **REQUIREMENT Group Scoring System League style scoring system with 3 points for a win and 1 point for a loss. Variations on scoring may be used with 'Themed Tournaments'. Tournament Play Guide * Organizers Announce Tournament Start Date, Class, World And Location * Players Sign Up And Are Allocated Groups * Referees Are Appointed Who Begin To Organize Matches * Forts Are Prepared And Connected * Decks Are Prepared * Matches Are Played * Results Are Posted * Group And Knockout Tables Updated * Winners Announced Match Play Once ready the match referee will chair the battle. The referee checks the players forts are connected and that their weapon and armor shops are set at equal levels (lvl 10). The ref will require a screenshot of the fort with its location panel open and shops clearly visable to identify the forts coordinates and shop levels. Attacker and defender send screenshots of their chosen deck AS SHOWN IN THE DECK SCREEN to the ref who will validate the cards unit power and check it is within the weight class. The players will then send screenshots of the individual cards (revised values) to the Ref who will then post them in the main chat for all to view. The ref then instructs the attacker to deploy. At the end of the battle the results are posted in the main chat and the referee announces the winner. Points are awarded and the KC Wiki is updated and used to track all matches using the tables provided. Each player battles all the other players in the group just once. As soon as all matches have been played at this group stage the top scoring players will go through to a Final KO round. In the event of ties at the end of the group stage the referees will split player positions based on predetermined match criteria, e.g. number of wins; hp remaining at match end etc. Referees Refs should be nominated and chosen unanimously by the competing group. There can be multiple refs per tournament to help the game play progress. Refs need to be impartial, well known and trusted members of the kc community. A ref's duty is to ensure tournaments progress at a good pace, that all matches are impartial and fair and to host the individual matches in the LINE chat. Refs are also responsible for awarding points and logging the matches and points on the wiki. Refs also need to check the battle reports to ensure cards skills and troop numbers have not altered during the battle deploy time. Players Players may use any cards from their deck, in any combination, for any match, with any combination of troop numbers. Players may change cards, alter skills, upgrade or adjust troop numbers on cards but only between matches not during a match. All cost and element types can be used. The only restriction is that the unit power must be within the limits of the weight class. This Total Unit Power can be seen in the box at the lower right of the unit at the deck screen. Group Groups should have a minimum of 5 players. Top 4 players progress to the KO round. Rewards and Prizes This tournament is for fun. The satisfaction of overcoming your opponents should be enough. However, this is an excellent opportunity to raise your defense and attack rank which do give rewards at world end. --UPDATE-- organisers are currently liasing with official kc dev team to provide tournamet prizes for winners! Organizers This section details the organizers of the PvPA and all the current planning stages. If you would like more information about the current/next tournament, how to participate or info on game play or rules, please contact one of the committee. Organizing Committe *BlackBolt *GiantPickle *blacksheep13 * rob * Ahnaha * Booger * Havoc Screenshots Battle_fort_building.jpg|''Battle fort screen showing the required WPN/ARM shop level'' PVPA0-bsvspnd-bs1.jpg|''Deck screen showing the required PWR'' PVPA0-bsvspnd-bs2.jpg|''Individual card'' PVPA0-bsvspnd-bs3.jpg|''Individual card'' PVPA0-bsvspnd-bs4.jpg|''Individual card'' PVPA0-bsvspnd-log1.jpg|''Required battle result screen'' PVPA0-bsvspnd-log2.jpg|''Required battle result screen'' Below are samples of screenshots needed to be sent by players to the referees for verification. Before each match Please send the following screenshots to the match's referee, instead of in the tournament chat. *Fort *Deck screen *Individual card screen Total of 5 screenshots After each match Please send the following screenshots to the tournament chat. Only one player need to send it, preferably by the attacker, to make it constant. *The battle result, from start to the end Sample Tournament Schedule This is a sample of group and knockout round for the tournament. Group Round Sample group round table. Knockout Round This is a sample table for knockout round. Past, Present & Future Tournament Here are the list of all the PVP:A tournaments that has been held. *#0 - Trial Run (concluded) *#1 - Initial Skirmish (concluded) *#2 - Common Brawl (After mega merge) *#3 - Third Tournament (In the new game, TCW) Category:Tournament Play